


[translation] Im finstren Tal

by lordhellebore, Vaysh



Series: Vaysh's Translations [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Deutsch | German, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhellebore/pseuds/lordhellebore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: Voldemort hat den Krieg gewonnen. Als er und Bellatrix mit Harry fertig sind, fällt es Draco zu, sich um ihn zu kümmern.





	[translation] Im finstren Tal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perseverance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386792) by [lordhellebore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhellebore/pseuds/lordhellebore). 

> Wie die Originalgeschichte, besteht auch die Übersetzung aus elf 100-Wort-Drabbles.
> 
> This translation was done with the invaluable support of Lordhellebore, who is author, co-translator and beta of this German version of her poignant English fic, "Perseverance". My Lord Hellebore, it's been a pleasure and a joy to work with you on this. ♥

  


~ _Geduld_ ~

Harry schreit bei jeder Berührung. Eine Zeitlang amüsierte es den Dunklen Lord, aber jetzt ist er es leid; es ist immer dasselbe. Sogar Bellatrix ist gelangweilt von ihrem Werk.

Sie sind schnell überredet, Harry aufzugeben. Nun kauert er Tag für Tag stumm in einer Ecke im Herrenhaus der Malfoys. Er schreit nur, wenn Draco bei ihm ist.

Zwei Jahre lang wartet Draco, wartet und hört ihm zu. Es kommt der Tag, an dem die Schreie aufhören; sie verebben zu Klagelauten, dann Wimmern, und schließlich ist Harry still. 

Und eines Tages kommt er zu Draco und will, dass er ihn hält.

~ _Hoffnung_ ~

Harry schaut niemandem in die Augen. Wenn Draco auf ihn zugeht, kommt er in seine Arme, den Blick zum Boden gesenkt. Dann verbirgt er sein Gesicht an Dracos Brust, und sie warten lange, bis sein klopfendes Herz und sein Atem zur Ruhe kommen.

Draco fragt sich, ob Harry weiß, wer ihn hält. Ob es für ihn mehr bedeutet als nur einen Ort, an dem ihm niemand Schmerzen zufügt. Draco bezweifelt es. Er hat zu viele Opfer seiner Tante gesehen. Es ist sinnlos, auf irgendeine Gefühlsregung zu hoffen.

„Ich bin's, Draco", sagt er trotzdem. „Draco." Jeden Tag. „Draco."

Harry reagiert nie.

~ _Nacht_ ~

Die Hauselfen der Malfoys haben strikten Befehl, niemandem zu verraten, wo ihr Herr schläft.

Fast ein Jahr lang brachte Draco Harry jeden Abend in sein Bett. Doch morgens erwachte er immer allein, und Harry war wieder an dem Ort, den er selbst ausgesucht hatte.

Der Wandschrank ist dunkel und eng, er bietet kaum Platz für eine Matratze und zwei Männer. Aber Draco kann Harry in die Arme nehmen, kann spüren, wie er sich an ihn klammert, hören, wie er leise beim Einschlafen vor sich hin summt. 

Es ist seltsam, aber sie sind sicher und zusammen. Nichts ist wichtiger als das.

~ _Gut_ ~

Harry hat seine Stimme wiedergefunden. „Gut", flüstert er schwach und undeutlich. „Gut, gut, gut." Er klammert sich noch fester an Draco, presst seinen dünnen Körper enger an ihn. „Gut, gut, gut, gut, gut." Ein leises, endloses Gebet.

So soll es nicht sein, denkt Draco verbittert. Er ist müde. Harry soll ihn anfahren, sich mit ihm streiten, ihn küssen, bevor sie miteinander schlafen.

Aber nicht so. Niemals so.

„Gut", murmelt Harry. Sonst nichts, nur immer dieses einzige Wort, das Draco aus ihm herausbringen kann.

Draco streichelt ihn, Tränen brennen ihm in den Augen. „Ja", sagt er. „Ja, es ist gut."

~ _Schwäche_ ~

Harrys Gesicht leuchtet, seine Augen sind geschlossen, seine Haut ist warm und weich. Er ist wunderschön, und in diesen Momenten vergisst Draco alles andere, die fünf Jahre, als er sich um einen Harry kümmerte, der nicht wirklich da war. Jetzt ist Harry da, er stöhnt und bewegt seine Hüften im Rhythmus von Dracos Hand.

„Gut“, murmelt Harry glücklich, nachdem er gekommen ist, und wie immer macht das Wort Draco nervös. Jedes Mal sagt er sich, dass das, was er tut, falsch ist.

Doch dann streichelt Harry seinen Schwanz und lächelt ihn schüchtern an, und Draco kann sich nicht schuldig fühlen.

~ _Schmerz_ ~

Draco zeigt Harry nie das Dunkle Mal, damit Harry keine Angst vor ihm bekommt. Doch eines Tages, als er wieder einmal auf Befehl seines Lords Dinge tun musste, die er nie tun wollte, ist er zu aufgewühlt, zu müde, und er vergisst, seinen Unterarm zu verbergen.

Harry schreit nicht, wie Draco immer befürchtete, aber seine Augen weiten sich, und er wimmert. Draco versteht zu spät, warum.

Dann streicht Harry sanft über die geschwärzte Haut, und er spricht das zweite Wort in Jahren.

„Weh ...“

Draco weiß nicht, wen Harry meint, aber es gilt für sie beide.

„Ja, es tut weh.“

~ _Folter_ ~

Der Dunkle Lord besucht Draco selten – er ist keiner seiner Günstlinge, und er ist froh, dass er so unbedeutend ist.

Doch heute Abend musste er die Todesser zum Dinner einladen, und seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen werden wahr. Der Dunkle Lord und natürlich Bellatrix haben ganz bestimmte Vorstellungen von Abendunterhaltung, und Draco kann sich nicht weigern. Starr vor Angst muss er zusehen, wie sich Harry Fluch um Fluch in ein schreiendes, zuckendes Wrack verwandelt. Erst nach einer Stunde haben die beiden sich genug amüsiert.

Als sie weg sind und Draco Harry in die Arme nehmen will, fängt er wieder zu schreien an.

~ _Entscheidung_ ~

Wieder kann Harry Berührungen nicht ertragen. Wochenlang hielt er sich tagsüber im Wandschrank versteckt, und er hält es nicht aus, wenn Draco dort schläft.

So sieht ihre Zukunft aus, erkennt Draco eines Tages, als er einen schreienden Harry wie vor Jahren in den Armen hält: Sie werden immer wieder von vorne anfangen, wann immer der Dunkle Lord sich an Harry erinnert. So können sie nicht weitermachen – für Draco ist es schlimm, aber für Harry unerträglich.

In dieser Nacht liegt Draco lange wach und denkt über den Todesfluch nach. Er muss dem hier ein Ende setzen. Für sich selbst. Für Harry.

~ _Mut_ ~

Draco wagt kaum zu atmen, der versteckte Zauberstab gleitet ihm fast aus der zitternden Hand. Kann er es wirklich tun? Er muss es richtig wollen, und er hat schon zu oft versagt. Der Dunkle Lord weiß, dass er nicht töten kann – deshalb hat er ihn zu seinem Folterer gemacht. Er bringt nie einen Menschen um, er geht nie zu weit.

Doch jetzt muss er es tun. Wenn es ihm gelingt, muss Harry nicht mehr leiden.

Harry.

Draco hält den Zauberstab in die Höhe. Für einen langen, schmerzlichen Moment ist er wie gelähmt, er bringt kein Wort heraus.

Harry.

„_Avada Kedavra!_”

~ _Freiheit_ ~

Harry ist bleich, Mund und Augen sind weit aufgerissen – er wirkt wie erstarrt. Draco wagt es nicht, ihn anzufassen.

Sie gehen ein unglaubliches Risiko ein, aber Harry musste herkommen, er musste es sehen, damit es wirklich wird für ihn. Draco kann es selbst kaum glauben – es war fast zu einfach. Eine Privataudienz, der Todesfluch, ein grüner Blitz. Und sie sind frei.

Plötzlich dreht sich Harry um, klammert sich an Draco und vergräbt das Gesicht an seiner Brust.

„Gut", flüstert Harry und schluchzt lautlos. „Gut, gut, gut.“

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Leiche des Dunklen Lords Appariert Draco sie davon.

~ _Draco_ ~

Wie jeden Abend schauen sie am Strand dem Sonnenuntergang zu.

„Schön", murmelt Harry und bringt Draco zum Lächeln. Vor vier Jahren haben sie England verlassen, und Harry entdeckt neue Worte, wie ein Kind. Doch als er ihn küssen will, wendet Draco sich ab.

„Nicht, Harry." Er möchte das hier mit ihrem Leben in England hinter sich lassen.

Aber Harry berührt seine Wange und blickt ihn aufmerksam an. „Gut“, sagt er entschlossen. „Draco.“

Noch nie hat er gezeigt, dass er ihn erkennt, und Draco ist sprachlos vor Überraschung.

„Draco.“ Harry beugt sich wieder zu ihm.

Und diesmal erwidert Draco seinen Kuss.

~ _fin_ ~


End file.
